


These violent delights have violent ends - Westworld AU

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Android AU, M/M, Western AU, Westworld series AU, i might write more about this, sad levi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ;)





	These violent delights have violent ends - Westworld AU

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)

_"Le front aux vitres comme font les veilleurs de chagrin_  
_Je te cherche par-delà l’attente_  
_Par-delà moi-même_  
_Et je ne sais plus tant je t’aime_  
_Lequel de nous deux est absent."_  
_— Paul Éluard._

 

La maison apparut dans son écrin de verdure et Levi descendit de sa jument, la laissant librement errer aux alentours. Il retira son chapeau maintenant qu'il était abrité du soleil brûlant et s'avança sur le chemin tracé au milieu des herbes folles, admirant un instant la glycine qui encadrait la porte d'entrée comme un rideau. Les abeilles faisaient entendre leurs vrombissements affairés à mesure qu'elles butinaient. 

Il frappa deux coups et fourra ses mains moites dans ses poches. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme grand et blond, vêtu d'une chemise bleue ciel un peu passée et un pantalon de toile noire que retenaient deux bretelles.

"Levi ! Je suis content de te voir", dit Erwin, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Hey, Erwin."

"Entre, je t'en prie" lui dit Erwin en l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

Ils traversèrent un petit corridor pourvu d'une tapisserie aux entrelacs bleus. L'intérieur de la maison était propre, un peu désuet mais toujours en ordre et chaleureux. La vieille horloge de grand-mère près de l'escalier menant à l'étage faisait entendre son balancement lourd dans toute la maison, rassurante et sereine. Comme toujours, Erwin invita Levi à entrer dans le petit salon où crépitait un feu de cheminée. Levi déposa son chapeau et sa veste sur une chaise et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir vert kaki. Erwin était en train de repasser lorsque Levi l'avait interrompu. Une pile de linge séché au grand air de la plaine attendait dans un panier en osier près de l'évier. A l'arrière de la pièce, une fenêtre était ouverte et on pouvait entendre le bouillonnement de la cascade qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en contrebas de la maison. 

"Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé, Levi ?" demanda poliment Erwin en attrapant une boite métallique aux décorations fleuries sur le buffet près de la cheminée.

"Oui, merci."

Erwin préparait toujours le thé à la perfection. Il disposait des meilleures réserves, Levi y veillait avec soin. Avec le temps, il avait appris à en maîtriser tous les secrets: à quelle température faire chauffer l'eau, combien de temps laisser infuser avant que le thé ne se transforme en un breuvage imbuvable, quelles sortes de thés s'appréciaient mieux avec un nuage de lait ou quelques gouttes de citron, comment servir sans faire goutter la théière...

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" demanda encore Erwin tandis qu'il accrochait la bouilloire au-dessus des flammes dans la cheminée et qu'il sortait deux tasses en terre cuite.

"Ah, pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, mais j'avance progressivement...", répondit Levi en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, ses muscles se détendant à la seule présence d'Erwin.

"Je suis désolé d'entendre que tout ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaiterais, Levi" compatit Erwin. Il s'approcha de Levi et tendit la main, caressant sa joue tendrement. Levi inclina la tête.

"Hmm... t'inquiètes pas... j'y arriverai, peu importe ce que ça coûtera ou le nombre de connards dont il faudra me débarrasser...", murmura-t-il.

Erwin lui sourit, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. 

Il se pencha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Levi, pressant leur douceur contre lui pour lui administrer le baiser qu'il désirait tant depuis six jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Erwin. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne et Erwin soupira de plaisir. Levi s'entendit haleter et il s'accrocha à la chemise d'Erwin pour se rapprocher, comme si sa vie en dépendait et que leur baiser ne pouvait jamais s'interrompre. La main d'Erwin vint se poser contre son cou, le caressant longuement avant d'y ajouter une pression qui affola le sang de Levi. Il interrompit leur baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Erwin, aussi bleu que le ciel infini qui s'étendait dehors.

Un bruit de bouillonnement se fit entendre et Erwin jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui.

"Oh, le thé va bientôt être prêt. Excuse-moi, Levi," dit Erwin en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de s'éloigner. 

Il servit son thé à Levi et s'assit en face de lui, soupirant d'aise. 

"Et toi, quoi de neuf ?" demanda Levi en prenant une gorgée pour camoufler sa déception d'avoir été interrompu.

"Ah, pas grand chose j'en ai peur", s'amusa Erwin. "Si ! Un ours est venu fouiller dans la réserve le lendemain de ton départ. C'est déjà arrivé, mais j'ai rarement vu un tel foutoir. Il faudra que je retourne en ville bientôt pour refaire des provisions. Tout le miel et la confiture sont partis, mais heureusement il n'a pas touché au thé."

"Hmm... T'embête pas à aller en ville, Erwin. Je te ferai venir des provisions au point habituel."

"Vraiment ? Merci, Levi", lui sourit Erwin.

C'était ridicule, il le savait. Mais il continuerait. Il faisait tout son possible pour écarter Erwin de la ville, et des autres en général. C'était trop dangereux. On le reconnaitrait, on le suivrait, et on le tuerait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il finirait forcément comme de la bidoche d'amusement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Je te ferai une liste", continua Erwin. "J'aurais aussi besoin de... clous et de... charnières pour réparer la réserve... réserve... réserve...réser...réser..."

Soudain, son visage se figea et il se mit à cligner des yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant et répétant les mêmes syllabes. Encore et encore. Comme les stridulations ridicules d'un insecte sans cervelle.

"Putain !" s'écria Levi en frappant du poing sur la table. La douleur n'était rien à côté de sa frustration. Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de retrouver son calme.

_Encore. Encore une fois. Ca arrive trop souvent ces derniers temps..._

Au fond, il avait tort de s'emporter. Que pouvait-il attendre de plus d'un hôte ? Il s'entêtait à le réparer, s'y attachant comme à son modèle original. 

Il faudrait bientôt qu'il le sorte du parc pour faire de plus amples réparations. Mais il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable depuis des semaines, ignorant chaque imperfection comme si elles étaient dues à son imagination et non à une défaillance technique d'Erwin. _Une défaillance technique d'Erwin._ Il pesta à nouveau.

Il allait devoir ramener Erwin au laboratoire, le déshabiller comme une vulgaire voiture dont on démonterait la carrosserie. Ignorer les réactions de son propre corps en voyant Erwin nu devant lui. Lui poser sans cesse les mêmes questions et le voir y répondre avec le même air éteint. C'était insupportable. Et puis, si la panne était plus grave, il lui faudrait détruire une bonne fois pour toutes ses illusions en accédant aux mécanismes internes d'Erwin. Opérer la pire des médecines qui ait jamais été créées, être indifférent à une douleur qui n'existait pas tant que Levi ne l'avait pas décidé, se rendre compte que tout le plaisir que Levi pensait avoir donné à Erwin pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour n'était commandé que par un enchaînement de capteurs, que toutes ses caresses et ses soupirs n'avaient jamais été programmés que pour son plaisir à lui, Levi. 

L'hôte continuait de cligner des yeux, donnant au visage d'Erwin un air d'abrutissement qui aurait été totalement étranger au véritable Erwin et qui agaça Levi encore davantage. 

"Ça suffit, Erwin."

Le visage de l'hôte se figea, vide de toute expression. Ses yeux immobiles n'effectuaient plus le moindre clignement, et sa mâchoire se contracta. Une véritable statue de cire. Levi sortit sa tablette de contrôle et y fit glisser son doigt, réinitialisant la session d'Erwin pour contourner le bug. 

"Reconnecte-toi", ordonna-t-il.

Le sourire charmant d'Erwin réapparut, comme celui d'un pantin qui aurait soudain retrouvé les mains de son maître. Ce n'était d'ailleurs rien de plus. 

"Bonjour Levi, que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?"

"Erwin, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, ces derniers temps ?"

"De bizarre ? Comment cela ?"

Levi détourna les yeux.

"Arrête de sourire. S'il-te-plaît."

Il détestait cette phase. Le sourire d'Erwin était dénaturé, faux. L'hôte retrouva son expression neutre.

"As-tu remarqué quelque chose de bizarre quant à ton...fonctionnement ?"

"Je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre, Levi. Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier. Rien que je ne devrais pas."

Levi s'adossa au fauteuil, soudain épuisé de tout. Épuisé de faire semblant. 

"Ça suffit. On verra plus tard. On en était où ?"

Erwin retrouva la narration que Levi avait programmée pour lui. Il remarqua sa frustration et se rapprocha de Levi.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Levi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Il s'agenouilla devant Levi et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

"Tu sembles tendu, laisse-moi t'aider à te changer les idées...." ronronna-t-il d'une voix grave tandis que sa main se mit à presser entre les jambes de Levi.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, repoussant l'élan de chaleur presque douloureux que son corps commençait à générer. Il n'avait rien planifié, en venant ici. Il savait qu'inévitablement, ils finiraient par en arriver là. Il en mourrait d'envie. Son corps lui hurlait de laisser Erwin s'occuper de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas. Plus maintenant.

"Non, Erwin", dit-il en repoussant sa main. "Je...je vais bien, je t'assure."

Les yeux bleus d'Erwin ne cessaient de le fixer, désireux de connaître tous ses besoins.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda-t-il de ce ton inquiet commun à tous les hôtes du parc et dont Levi n'avait pas réussi à le débarrasser totalement.

"Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi. Rien que moi." 

 

Il ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait des lèvres du véritable Erwin contre les siennes, leur contact aussi chaud et doux qu'une plume, l'éternité paisible qu'elles amenaient à son esprit. L'impression que plus aucune loi, physique ou humaine, n'avait cours dans l'univers. 

Bien sûr l'androïde imitait à la perfection la chaleur de la peau humaine. Bien sûr quand il était le plus affamé, Levi ne voyait pas la différence. Ou bien il refusait de la voir. Mais parfois, plus Erwin lui manquait, plus la différence se faisait sentir. Au lieu de le repousser, il n'en embrassait que plus avidement l'hôte, sa fougue aussi violente que son désespoir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. C'était tout ce qui lui restait d'Erwin. La machine analysait sa passion comme de l'amour, de la satisfaction, et murmurait à son oreille des "je t'aime, Levi" qui achevaient de le briser. 

Même la maison à l'ombre du bois n'était qu'un mensonge. Il l'avait créée lui-même, à l'abri de tout le reste, pour s'imaginer qu'Erwin était encore là, et qu'il était heureux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu ce luxe lorsqu'Erwin était en vie. Ils faisaient l'amour entre les quatre murs froids des appartements uniformisés de la base de commandement, sans doute sous l’œil indiscret et pervers de leurs supérieurs. Et pourtant, le confort du corps d'Erwin valait tout le luxe du cadre idyllique dans lequel vivait l'hôte. Levi aurait tout donner pour sentir encore une fois la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps, son souffle contre son cou, le rythme de son cœur battant quand Erwin dormait paisiblement, serré contre lui. 

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu Erwin Smith. Son aura l'avait complètement transporté, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche alors qu'Erwin le saluait chaleureusement. C'était comme s'il s'était oublié lui-même tant la découverte de l'existence d'Erwin l'avait subjugué. On lui avait fait visiter une bonne partie de l'équipement, assez pour l'en dégoûter et pour qu'il refuse le poste qu'on lui avait promis et le salaire très alléchant qui allait avec. Il l'avait signifié à la femme qui l'accompagnait, mais au même moment Erwin était apparu, et s'était proposé de le convaincre. Une demie-heure de discussion dans son bureau avait suffi. Parce que les plans d'Erwin n'étaient pas tout à fait ceux de ses recruteurs et patrons. 

De manager tout droit sorti d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles des Etats-Unis, Erwin s'était transformé en rebelle infiltré une fois qu'il avait découvert que les hôtes étaient bien plus que de simples machines exploitables à volonté. Depuis des mois, il planifiait de faire sauter toute l'infrastructure, détruisant ainsi le système qui commandait aux hôtes. Les constructeurs périraient dans le brasier par la même occasion. Il avait tout dit à Levi, d'un trait, ses yeux bleus ne le quittant jamais une seule seconde. Et quand Levi lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire des travailleurs, Erwin avait été direct: faire évacuer le plus de personnel possible, ceux dont l'implication n'était pas assez poussée pour qu'une fois sortis de cette industrie, ils puissent en reproduire les secrets. Pour le reste, ils brûleraient dans l'enfer qu'ils avaient construit. 

Il voulait l'aide de Levi en ingénierie, sa coopération et sa confiance. 

Bouleversé, Levi lui avait ri au nez. Tant de sincérité envers un inconnu, ne risquait-il pas son poste un peu trop facilement ? Sans doute même sa vie? Erwin devait être fou pour s'ouvrir ainsi sans crainte d'être dénoncé sur le champ par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est alors qu'il avait découvert qu'Erwin s'était renseigné sur lui, et connaissait sa fâcheuse tendance à ne pas supporter l'injustice, surtout quand elle rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Il savait tout des travaux et du génie de Levi pour faire construire des infrastructures économiques et fiables dans les pays qui en avaient le plus besoin. Malgré tout, l'audace d'Erwin avait rempli Levi d'admiration et d'un sentiment qui l'avait rendu confus. 

Mais au fond, ceux qui travaillaient pour le parc n'étaient eux mêmes que des machines pensantes au service de riches entrepreneurs. Tout avait finit par se savoir, et Erwin avait été assassiné d'une balle dans la tête devant ses collègues. Levi avait hurlé, avait cassé quelques mâchoires et quelques bras, et puis, anéanti, s'était effondré quand on lui avait dit qu'il aurait des chances de rester en vie s'il se tenait à carreaux. On avait pris sa dépression pour de la docilité. Erwin avait prédit son assassinat tant et tant de fois, et Levi n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une promesse à remplir.

Il voyait encore la lumière s'éteindre à jamais dans les yeux d'Erwin.

 

L'hôte s'était remis à parler et triait quelques chemises à repasser. Levi se leva et attrapa sa veste et son chapeau, le poids de l'absence d'Erwin pesant davantage encore sur ses épaules. Il s'avança dans le vestibule et jeta un dernier regard à Erwin - son androïde - , ses cheveux dorés que venaient illuminer le soleil, son nez aquilin, son front haut et noble, son sourire et ses yeux respirant de bonheur...

"Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps maintenant, mon amour..." murmura-t-il.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Levi ?" demanda l'hôte en se retournant. "Tu pars maintenant ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

Mais Levi avait déjà refermé la porte de la maison derrière lui, en route vers l'anéantissement de cet enfer de servitude et de vice qu'Erwin avait voulu détruire. 

"Bientôt, je serai avec toi, enfin..."


End file.
